A day at the carnival
by Zorua
Summary: Challenge #6. Ferb convinces Phineas that he should invite Isabella to the carnival with them.  Once there Phineas wants to only ride new rides with friends; Isabella just wants to spend time alone with him. Can Isabella take it and what will she do?


**Me: Welcome to this week's entry in the competition.**

**Maya: Are you forgetting something here?**

**Me: Alright guys this girl with me is, Maya; another bird-girl from Maximum Ride. She's also been with me the longest... technically when we first started out we called her Max.**

**Maya: Yes had to pretend I was the person I was cloned from; I really miss the other two.**

**Me: Rose and The Doctor; why?**

**Maya: They helped with the annoyance that was you.**

**Me: You do realize I was told to bring in a guest star with you; right?**

**Maya: Why didn't you?**

**Me: No, clue how to send them back; in essence they would have to become part of our small group. Moving on this week's story idea was: Ferb convinces Phineas to invite Isabella to go with them to the carnival. All Isabella wants is time alone with Phineas; Phineas just wants to ride new rides. What does Isabella do?**

**Maya: This week's judge is Midnight4568; who I would like to personally thank for driving Zorua insane this past week trying to figure out how the story should go. Thanks for the laughs.**

**Me: Enjoy and we'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>The day had started so well for Isabella; Ferb had convinced Phineas to ask her to go to the carnival with them. The sly Brit had even managed to slip away using Buford, Baljeet, and half a corndog to do it. Yet somehow she hadn't got any alone time with her crush; Ginger had found them and Phineas, being well Phineas, had invited the Asian girl to join them. Making matters worse they had been going on ride after ride; Isabella hadn't found the chance to shoo off her friend.<p>

She wanted time with Phineas alone; and to get that something needed to happen soon. The gods of fortune smiled down on her that day; Phineas soon excused himself asking that they held his place in line. Seizing the opportunity the young leader turned to Ginger folding her arms.

"Go find Gretchen and Ferb; then round up the rest of the fireside girls." She ordered her plan to have Phineas to herself already worked out.

"What should I tell Gretchen you want us to do?" Ginger asked; Isabella leaned in making sure no one could hear them.

"You'll be running interference; make absolutely sure no one interrupts my alone time with Phineas." Isabella ordered motioning for the girl to get a move on.

"Got it Chief," Ginger saluted running off to complete her assigned task. Isabella basked in the glory of her plan, alone; continuing to save the spot of her crush. Phineas soon retuned taking note of Ginger's disappearance.

"Hey where did Ginger Go?" He asked taking his place beside the girl; she put on a faux frown shaking her head.

"Stacy came and grabbed her," the ebony haired girl lied praying Candice wasn't here to reveal her lie; the young inventor seemed to buy her story. The line continued to move slowly; giving Phineas and Isabella a chance to speak.

"So far today's been pretty nice," the young inventor commented; Isabella raised an eyebrow, she had thought the only way for Phineas to consider a day to be good was to be building something. The red head merely laughed; composing himself he elaborated, "I mean it feels good to not building anything today; like the do nothing day I had with Ferb, but better somehow."

The Mexican Jewish girl's skipped a beat. The rest of the day Isabella had no problems ridding rides with Phineas; occasionally from the corner of her eye she caught someone trying to approach them, only to be whisked off a moment later. But as with every good thing so did this perfect day; the sun beginning to drop below the horizon, casting the sky in that purple-orange. Phineas and Isabella made their way to the exit.

"Isabella," Phineas turned to the Garcia-Shapiro girl; facing him they locked eyes.

"Yes Phineas?"

"Thanks for spending the perfect day with me." And that ladies and gentlemen was not the love struck girl going to Phineas land… this however was. "Now, run away with me Isabella and we can get married!" Phineas then turned into a centaur; Isabella getting on his back they rode off on a rainbow… until Gretchen her delusional leader from the paradise she was in.

"How did we do chief? She asked wanting to know if they had gotten the two together.

"You did exceptionally well; we're not together, but we had a perfect day."

"Does this mean we get out: distract nary tactics with a Brit badge, now?"

"Yes, yes it does," she sighed contently.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: There's another one.<strong>

**Maya: Not one of your best might I say.**

**Me: Yeah I'm not too good with friendship fics; if you go into my stories every one of them has at least one pairing.**

**Maya: I know; shall we just wrap this up so you can play Minecraft, and I can go back to Skyrim?**

**Me: Sure, see you guys next week with the final two in our little group.**

**Maya: Review.**


End file.
